one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genji vs. Jetstream Sam
Round One of matches continues of Genji of Overwatch (nominated by BakaLord) faces Jetstream Sam of Metal Gear Rising (nominated by ShadowKaras) The Battle of the cool swords that I totally want! Who will win? The youngest Shimada or Samuel Rodrigues? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. After the Dragons short, Genji is seen hopping across rooftops in teh search for those who would try and harm the innocent. He leaps into the air and his silhouette is shown as The Moon shone brightly behind him. As well as the red rift that suddenly appears and sucks him in before vanishing without a trace. Jetstream Sam and Raiden are in the middle of an intense fight. Each of them countering each other's moves. However, Raiden was able to gain the upper hand and entered into slow motion. Just as he slashes away at Sam, a red rift appears and took Jetstream before the job can be done. This left Raiden in confusion and anger. Genji then fell on his back and was looking around while inside a spot of light surrounded by darkness. Genji gets up and is surprised to find that he's not in the city anymore. He gazes around but finds only darkness. Genji: Where am I? ???: A Cyborg Ninja eh? Human ingenuity sure has evolved over the centuries. Genji turns around and sees a winged Demon sitting down and staring at him with interest. Genji: The hell are you? The Demon stands up and bows a bit before the swordsman, prompting Genji to do the same. ???: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Etrigan. Now, who are you? Genji: I am Genji. Do you know where we are? Etrigan simply shakes his head. Etrigan: Sorry Human. But I do not. ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Both Genji and Etrigan are shown grabbing there swords preparing for what was going to come out. ???: AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! A red mist gathers around beneath their feet. Both the Demon and Overwatch Ninja glance to each other. Both: Good luck. The youngest Shimada is seen running from rooftop to rooftop of a feudal Japanese dojo with blossom trees in the background. Jetstream Sam: This place is way too familiar! Jetstream Sam would of continued had he not saw another person running from rooftops. Jetstream then got up and caught up with the ninja. He tried to slash Genji, but is blocked by his smaller sword. The two then backed off as they engage in combat. LET'S ROCK!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Back at 'Em) 60 Genji fires three shuriken, in which Sam blocks. He then goes in for multiple slashes on Genji. The ninja then uses his smaller sword to slash Jetstream Sam back-to-back. The second slash sends himself and Jetstream upward until Genji fires multiple shurikens while Sam fires multiple rockets. 54 The projectiles keep going back and forth, but Jetstream Sam dives down with his blade, catching it on the floor. Genji is hit by this and is sent falling. Jetstream Sam takes out a land mine and throws it, but Genji slices it in half. He then rushes at Sam, knocking him to a wall and repeatedly stabbed him, but he slashes at Genji. 45 Genji is then sent flying into the dojo and into an altar. Sam jumps out to slash Genji, but he is countered by Genji's shurikens and Jetstream Sam jumps back. Genji and Sam clash blades, trading blow for blow, until Genji slashed Sam so hard, it sends him flying back outside. 38 Jetstream Sam lands on the ground, seeing a payload with a bomb inside. As Genji comes back outside, Sam throws the payload, exploding in Genji's face, but he survives and so does everything else. Jetstream Sam does a spin slash, slashing Genji's chest and stuns him. Jetstream Sam’s time slows down as he begins to slice away at Genji's arm. 27 When time resumed, Genji feels pain in his arm as red marks appear. Jetstream Sam then shot a rocket at him but Genji reflects one back. This caused Jetstream Sam to be knocked back. Genji goes in for the kill, but Sam jumps up avoiding a decapitation. Genji then decides to end this quick as he fires off the Dragonblade, unleashing a green dragon from his blade. Sam then just walks through it and kicks, slashes and shoots a rocket straight into Genji's face. 20 Jetstream Sam jumps up and comes down like a rocket, sword first, but Genji straight up slashes Sam, leaving a huge scar in Jetstream Sam's chest. Genji and Sam then stare at each other. 16 Jetstream Sam and Genji both rush at each other. Genji uses his smaller sword. Jetstream Sam dodges and goes behind. Jetstream Sam raises his fist. Jetstream Sam uses a grenade, knocking Genji back. 10 The two run at each other again and commence more melee combat, though this time the strikes are slower and more powerful. Each of Genji’s swings is blocked, and the momentum gained through the Murasama is used to block the next attack. Jetstream Sam tries to execute Genji, with several powerful swings; however, each is blocked by Genji, who uses a combination of shuriken, and swift strikes to stop or redirect his heaviest hits. 6 Sam rushes up to Genji and swings with reckless strikes, which Genji manages to deflect with afterimages of his sword. Each impact of blade against pommel generates green sparks which ignite on the ground and bathe the area in a light green fiery field. Sam screams in anger as Genji’s defense does not fall. 3 Jetstream Sam begins to generate red energy from his sword. In response, Genji draws the Dragon Blade from his back and swings it around, conjuring his dragon. 1 The two rush at each other and swing while a dragon roar and open its jaws. The attack's hit, and Sam’s blade is cleaved in half by Genji as the back of his katana strikes across his chest as Sam lets out a scream. K.O!!! Jetstream Sam then falls to the ground and Genji sheaths his sword and walks towards him. He puts his hands and fells his vitals. Sam was still alive, but had blacked out. ???: Excellent work, Genji! Genji then turns around as he hears the mysterious voice in the sky. Genji: Who are you? What is the meaning of this? ???: Find out by fighting! The voice then disappears as it left Genji in confusion. Genji: These opponents are going to be strong, but I need to find an ally. I need to find Etrigan! Genji then runs and hoops off the rooftops as he searched for the demon that was with him. Results ???: Good luck trying to find your friend! He is on the opposite side of the arena. However your fight was an impressive one. That dragon of yours looks cool, but nothing compared to what I am capable of. This melee's winner is Genji. (Cue Overwatch - Genji's Theme (Original)) Winning Combatant: Genji: 14 Jetstream Sam: 3 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Video game fighters